Republique
Strengths Weaknesses =Survivability= Hitpoints 92,400 Plating 32 mm Belt 400 mm Turret face armour 590mm Barbette armour 560mm Turret HP 20,000 Anti-Torpedo Reduction 37 % Flood Probability 21 % Citadel Height Waterline Turtleback Y(70mm) =Artillery= Main battery 2×4 République boasts the fastest turret rotation speed and reload time along with the 2nd best turret protection in armour. Size 380 mm Firing range 26.1 km Reload time 5.0 deg/s 180 degree turn time 24 s Sigma 2σ Min. angle broadside 33 deg Maximum dispersion m HE rounds In short, République shares the same fire % as the 419 Conqueror but only with 5/6s of the firepower as she reloads faster. She also doesn’t benefit from the ¼ HE Pen found on the RN BBs. Thankfully she isn’t going to be a RN BB v2 setting the world on fire. HE damage 6,300 HE initial velocity 840 m/s DPM w/o RoF mod 126,000 Burn % 48% Penetration 72 mm AP rounds In short, the advantages of the République’s AP are: 1) Highest AP Penetration up to 15km 2) Fastest shell travel speed 3) Ability to overmatch Cruiser Armour (30mm) However, she has the lowest broadside weight. AP damage 14,500 hp AP initial velocity 840 m/s Ricochet 60.0 + 6.0 deg Fuse Time 0.033 s Overmatch 30 mm Pen at 5 km 828 mm (2.54 deg, 2.14 s) Pen at 10 km 694 mm (6.37 deg, 4.66 s) Pen at 15 km 582 mm (11.88 deg, 7.62 s) Pen at 20 km 493 mm (19.30 deg, 11.07 s) Secondary The République leads the tier 10 BB in secondary fire chance and range. However, she does require quite an angle to fire all her secondary guns. In secondary range battles, enjoy some extra fire damage. Range Stock 8.0 km Range Max 12.09 km max Fire all angle 35° Gun 1 8x2 127mm Damage 1800 Penetration 21 mm Reload 4.0s Fire Chance 9% Gun 2 3x3 152mm Damage 2200 Penetration 25mm Reload 8.0s Fire Chance 12% =Anti Aircraft Artillery= République is a above average AA ship; sitting at the middle of Montana and Conqueror in AA DPS but concentrated at 4.5km. With her own 57mm Bofors and the American 127mms, she has enough firepower to protect herself. Total DPS 463 @ 4.5km Base DPS x Range (DPS x km) 2194 Short Range none Medium Range 12x2 57mm Range 4.5 km DPS 305 Long Range 3x3 152mm, 8x2 127mm Range 5.0, 5.2km DPS 158 =Maneuverability= République loses the RST by 1s to the Conqueror and has the 2nd worst turning circle. However it does boast the best Engine HP/Ton which helps in the acceleration of the ship. One thing that one must take note is the unique property of the République’s engine boost. When accelerating forwards up to 10knots, your engine will have 2.5x boost to acceleration. When accelerating backwards up to 12knots, your engine will have a 4.0x boost to acceleration along with a +8% to your top speed. Maximum speed kt Turning circle radius 980 m Rudder shift time 18.3 s Engine per ton 3.20 HP/ton =Concealment= Surface detectability 18.0 km Air detectability km Detectability after firing in Smoke km =Consumables= Slot 1 Damage Control Party Slot 2 Repair Party Slot 3 Speed Boost or Spotter Plane